A Time at the Lake
by mothermayor
Summary: [ONE-SHOT SMUT] Regina is used to the luxuries of Storybrooke, such as showers, and now she has to go bathe in the lake. She hates doing this, it brings back sore memories. But someone comes along and makes her forget about those sad memories...someone very special. {RATED M FOR SMUT!}


**Hello everyone :) This is a new smut one shot that I've been working on for four hours straight. I hope you like it! **

**Enjoy,**

**Echo.**

**(I do not own anything related to OUAT. This is rated "M" for pure Outlaw Queen smut)**

* * *

Regina stood at the large lake late at night. She looked at her reflection in it, she stared at the woman she didn't seem to know. This woman had a dark dress on, her hair was put up in a sleek and regal up-do. She sighed, that woman was her. She looked back up and across the lake, her arm stung from the cut the flying monkey had given her earlier that day. Months had gone by since their first encounter with these flying beasts, but they didn't know how to stop them. They had already carried multiple people away, it was only a matter of time before they caught one of them by surprise.

Regina hated being in the Enchanted Forest again. She had been spoiled by the luxuries of her quaint town, Storybrooke. Those luxuries included showers.

She took her tall, black leather boots off and neatly laid them to the side. Something moved behind her, she quickly turned around and summoned a fireball into her hand, "Who's there?" She snaps.

No one answered. Instead, leaves rustled again. She steps to the side and looks around the tree only to find a pair of eyes staring back at her. A squirrel. She chuckled at herself a moment, then turned back around to look at the glistening lake.

She sighed as she took each pin from her hair. Why did she still do all of this? She was the Evil Queen, but she didn't need to threaten anyone but Zelena. If only they could find her. But still she put her hair up and dressed just as always; just as the queen is supposed to.

Her long, ebony hair dropped to her back, she shook her head a little to loosen it up. She then took her dress off over her head, laying it on top of her boots. She took a few steps forward and stopped when her ankles were covered in the comfortable water. She took a deep breath and smiled slightly, remembering all the times she had come here to swim with Daniel when she was a teenager. They used to sneak out together on the horses for a romantic swim in the moonlight, on nights like this. She shook the thought from her head and continued to walk further into the water.

The water hit her legs, her rear, her upper back; the tips of her hair dipped into the water. She leaned all the way back, brushing her hair out with her fingers under the water. She came back up and tilted her head to both sides, extracting the water from her ears.

_"You're so beautiful, my love." Daniel smiles. Regina laughs and twirls her hair giddily, just as any love-struck teenager does. Daniel chuckles and runs toward her in the water, tackling her and bringing her under the water with him. They open their eyes and smile at each other, bubbles come from their mouths as they let their breath out. _

Regina blinked back tears, it was like Daniel was standing right there about to tackle her. About to pull her under, just as he always had done. She took a large, deep breath and continued to wash up. Her head snaps to the right when she hears a twig snap.

"Who's there?!" She snarls.

Another twig snaps. The sounds were getting closer.

There Regina was, completely naked and bathing in the lake. She sinks down further, bending her knees to fully engulf herself in the water. No body parts were showing. She watches across the water at the dark figure coming toward her. It stopped at her clothes and bends over. Whoever it was picks her dress up and studies it, then puts it back down and looks across the water.

"Regina?" A man's voice calls out.

Regina stays quiet momentarily. She didn't want to answer, she didn't need anyone to see her bare.

"Who is that?" The man calls out again.

"What are you doing, Robin?" She finally grunts.

He huffs a laugh and throws his hands upon his hips. "I'm washing up, just like a do every night at this time."

_Crap._ She had forgotten that he came here at this time. She moves her arms under the water to cover herself, feeling vulnerable and open otherwise.

"How long will you be? Because if you're going to be long I'll just go back to camp."

Regina stayed quiet once more. She sunk further into the water.

Ever since the day he had helped her with the flying monkey, ever since the day he stowed away on her little voyage, she had had a special interest in him. She didn't like this, though. Every time she saw him she got excited. But why? What was so special about this man? The other day when another monkey came for Roland, she had saved him again. Robin thanked her privately, and it turned into more than a thank you. The thought burned in Regina's mind, she didn't like the feelings she had for this strong, rugged man.

Robin walked closer to the water, becoming impatient. Regina backed up, but she was almost under the water anyway. She was going to deep. "I'll be a while."

Robin sighed and put his hand to his head, scratching his forehead as though he were thinking. "Can you use one side of the lake? I can use the other?" He asks questionably. He, himself, wasn't so sure about this idea.

Regina paused and furrowed her brow, intently thinking on this. She curled her lip and rolled her eyes, huffing air through her mouth. "Fine." She replies short and dry. "If I see any peeping you'll be charred to a crisp." She warns harshly.

Robin throws his hands up in the air and widens his eyes, looking down at his feet, "Wouldn't dream of it." He says, then rolls his eyes.

Regina moves to the other side of the lake, secretly watching Robin as he took his vest and undershirt off. What intrigued her about this man so much? She was like a giddy schoolgirl who had a crush on a boy, secretly watching, nonchalantly flipping her hair when he's around. That though was un-amusing to her. Her eyes were now straining from trying not to move her head to watch him, she reached far enough towards the other end of the lake as he was stepping in.

He walked to the other side, nonchalantly watching her through the corner of his eyes. He bit at his lip, knowing he was risking his life just by doing this little bit. He went under the water and swam to his section, then turned away from Regina and dipped himself further into the lake.

She heard splashing from behind her, she was becoming more and more curious. She slowly turned, hoping she wasn't going to find him looking back at her. Halfway hoping. The other half of her was hoping he was breaking the rules and watching her. She looked over her shoulder, he wasn't looking.

She smiled at him, seeing his bare skin shine under the pale moonlight. Her body slowly turned to meet with her head, now. The tip of her tongue brushed her lower lip as she watched him cup water into his hands and pour it on his head.

_Splash. "Regina!" Daniel laughs and splashes her back. Regina giggles happily as she shields the water, "Excuse me!" She says sarcastically. _

She puts her head down and shuts her eyes fast before tears escape. Why did those memories have to flood back to her _now?_ She opens her eyes, her vision was cloudy from the tears. She watched as one fell into the water. She sniffled and gathered herself again, taking in a breath and straightening herself up. She bit her lip, seeing him rinse his hair again. She wanted to go over there and see him, just from curiosity. No. She couldn't. She isn't capable of loving anyone but Henry.

At least that's what she was telling herself.

Robin's mind kept telling him to turn around as he felt like someone's eyes were intently watching him. But why shouldn't she be watching? He didn't tell her not to. He chuckled quietly to himself, wondering if she really _was_ watching. He bit his lip, daring himself to turn around. "Regina?" He calls out.

Regina's breath hitches, she's been caught. She quickly turns around before he may see her and pretends as though she was rinsing her hair off. "What?" She growls, playing as though she was still annoyed with him.

"All that was said…was that I wasn't allowed to look. I never said you weren't allowed to." He replies coyly.

Regina stops herself, her hands resting on her chest and her fingers twirling in her hair. She furrows her brow and throws her hands into the water when she realizes she's twirling. She slowly turns around and looks at him again, one eyebrow raised. Her mouth opens, but nothing comes out.

"I mean, if you want to of course." Robin adds awkwardly. She saw his hand move to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously.

Regina bit her lip and tried to hold back a smile. She snapped her fingers and in an instant, she was standing behind and to the right of him. She gasps as she sees the toned muscles in his back, she hadn't realized how muscular he was before. Her eyes studied his back and his large arms, then she starts walking. "I never knew you were so muscular, Locksley." She says in a low tone.

He felt her breath on his back, sending shivers down his spine. He took a deep breath, "I've had my share of work, m'lady." He says, tilting his head over, "It wasn't all fun and games of thievery." He teases.

Regina walks closer to him and finally reached her shaky hand out to him. She had to steady herself before she laid her fingertips on him, she didn't want to let him know how nervous she was. He felt her fingertips land on his back, his breath hitched.

"You know, I used to come to this lake all the time," Regina states, taking her hand off of his shoulder and resting it at her side, "My late fiancée and I, we used to come here to cool off after long horseback rides. Where we were riding from my mother."

Robin intently listened. He loved hearing about her, she intrigued him so much. She was such a mysterious woman, she didn't seem like she was so evil anymore? What had made her so evil in the first place? She obviously had loved before. He snaps out of his thoughts and nods, showing he's listening to her.

"We used to play often." She says, thinking of all those fun, sweet memories.

"Really?" Robin asks, he was a little surprised to hear this.

"Yes," She replies simply, "I wasn't always evil you know." She says, looking down at the water. A soft smile graces her lips.

He turns his head slowly, looking over his shoulder, "I didn't think you were."

She looks up at him, surprised. Shocked. "Really? You didn't?" She asks, a small amount of confusion in her voice. She sounded small and vulnerable. She realized this and knew she had to stop.

He nods and looks farther over his shoulder, "Yes, really. Everyone has their reasons for things that happen. I'm sure your reason isn't just because you were born into it…" He says, smiling a little.

Regina notices his wandering eyes, but she doesn't stop him. She inches her long fingers toward his face and gently lays them on it, "And what's you reason for what's happened?"

Robin gave her a confused look, "What's happened? What _has _happened?" He asks. He has a slight idea as to what she's referring to, but he doesn't want to get to forward.

Regina slowly moves her other hand out from the water, laying it on his toned side. "Or…what's happening." She corrects in a low, almost seductive voice.

Her voice sent chills through his body. What exactly was she doing? "My reason for watching you, that is?" He asks, now looking at her openly over his shoulder.

She nods slowly, "Correct." She coos.

He breathed deep and tried holding back a smile, "Because I think you're beautiful." He replies, in high hopes she wouldn't char him or even smack him. The embarrassment of being hit by a woman was too much, but being hit by the Evil Queen was even worse.

_"You're so beautiful, my love." Daniel smiles._

"Don't say that." She snaps.

Robin tenses, "What?" He asks confusedly, "What did I say?" He immediately tried to think back to what he had just said. What did he say that she didn't like so much?

"Don't call me beautiful." She replies sternly.

"Would you rather me call you ugly? I may be a thief but I'm most certainly not a liar." He blurts out.

She relaxed a little. Did he really think she was beautiful? It didn't matter. Only Daniel was allowed to say that, and he's gone. But it sounded so sweet and soothing from Robin's lips. She sunk into the water up to the base of her neck. She grabbed both of his sides and turned him around briskly to face her, "Who says you shouldn't lie to the queen?" She asks, now sounding very seductive.

His eyes wander over her body, meeting with the water covering the rest up. "Are you saying I should call you ugly?" He asks, knowing what she was actually talking about.

She chuckles low, "I think you know what I mean." She says. She walks her fingers up his side and his shoulder, meeting her fingers with his jawline. She pulls him closer to her, her lips sporadically landing on his.

Here they were, both naked, in a lake, trying to take a bath. Instead, they were lip-locked with each other and both of them were having stronger and stronger feelings for the other. His tongue brushed over her lip, looking for a way in. She opened her mouth and their tongues met each other, dancing upon one another.

He pulled away gently, bringing her lip with him. He stared into her dark, lust filled eyes. At least he was pretty sure that looked like lust. "What exactly are we doing?" Regina asks.

He smiled softly, "We may or may not be having a time together in a lake. That's all." He replies.

She raises her brow and smirks, "That's all?" She asks coyly.

He nods, "Exactly." He says, lunging in for her lips. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

What did he think he was doi-…okay, maybe this was okay. No, it couldn't be okay. She was the Evil Queen, nobody just pulled her into them like this. She pulled them in, maybe. But not the other way around.

But his hands wandering up her bare back and to the base of her neck, her body slowly rose from the water. He pulled away, hearing small drips. He looked down at her chest, it was completely uncovered. "M'lady…" Robin says nervously, his eyes still glued to her chest.

"Yes?" Regina asks, arching her back a little on purpose.

He smiles and looks up at her, "I guess this means that we're not going to be bathing at the moment." He says sarcastically.

Regina rolls her eyes, clearly un-amused. She brings him closer to her, slamming him into her lips once more. It was a long, passionate kiss. Both lovers were wanting more from each other, but both were too afraid to ask. Whether they were asking each other or not, it was coming, no doubt.

They swirled around in the water together, both were quickly lost in each other's embrace. Regina's hands gently clawed at Robin's back, she was letting out all the sorrow and heartache she felt over the loss of Henry. Even over the painful memories of being here with Daniel, it was all being taken out on Robin.

Regina began pushing Robin backward, up the bank of the lake. Both were coming out of the water, their skin was chilled. Robin pushed back on Regina, bringing them into the lake again. She pulled away from him and smirked, "Too cold for the thief?" She asks.

He nods, "Brrr." He shivers playfully. He then pulls her back into him.

Regina let's a moan escape her mouth, it wasn't purposely, but she couldn't keep it in any longer. His hands wandered to the front of her body, grasping her breasts into his hands firmly.

Another groan from Regina. Why was this man taking her so easily?

Regina's nimble fingers worked into his back, wandering around to his sides and up his chest. They stopped at his cheeks, cupping them in her hands and bringing him closer to her. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, it was all such new territory to them. Every inch of their mouth was touched by the other's tongue. Robin sucked on Regina's lip, inching himself closer and closer to her.

Regina pulled away again, letting him keep his hands resting on her chest. "Are we _really?_" She asks, referring to what was soon to be coming.

His strong hands slide down her body, sending jolts of electricity through her. He stops at her rear and gives it a gentle squeeze, "We are." He says as a smirk grows across his face.

Regina chuckles giddily. A thought tapped in the back of her head, telling her to stop acting like a teenage girl. But she couldn't. She was happy for once. Even if it was because her and the man she had just met a few months ago were about to have sex in a lake. Nothing big.

Robin's hands now were consistently squeezing her rear, driving her crazier. Her breath hitched as he moved to her warm center. He seemed more ready than she was, apparently. She spread her legs farther, though, so he could get a better position at her. He began rubbing circular motions on her nub of nerves, making moans want to surface to the top of her throat.

"I was always told that I should bed an archer." She moans lustfully.

Robin narrows his eyes onto hers, "And why is that?" He says, moving a little faster with his fingers.

Her eyes shut slowly, her head leans back as she bites her lip, "Nimble fingers."

He smirks and stops rubbing, the moves down toward her entrance. He was feeling around, just getting used to his…surroundings? His fingers strayed and one went inside of her slowly, making Regina gasp for air. "Handsy already?" She coos lustfully.

He smiles deviously, "Of course." He says. He takes his finger out and continues to tease her with his hands on his breasts. His thumb brushes over her erect, rosy nipple. She gasps again. Why did this man know her weaknesses?

"Mmmm…" She moans sensually.

This sent vibrations through Robin's body. His length grew harder and harder. He stepped closer and now nothing could come between their bodies. His arousal brushed against her thigh. Regina's center was puddling on it's own, without having to be in water anyway. She reaches down between them and grabs the length that was up against her leg, taking it in her hand and squeezing gently. Robin grunted from the sudden movement. Her hand slowly moved up and down his arousal, making his body begin to shake.

"If we're going to do this…I can't wait any longer." Robin moans.

Regina had him exactly where he needed to be. In her hands. Literally. She nods simply, "Come and get me then." She moans quietly, seductively and full of lust and desire. "Take that as an order…" She says, moving closer to his ear. She was only inches away, "Thief…" She whispers, her hot breath hitting his lobe and driving his senses wild.

Robin did as he was told without any other thought of it. He reached around her again and grabbed her rear, lifting her up from the ground. She floated momentarily in the water, sitting on his hands. He spread her legs and straddled them around himself. His length was rubbing against Regina, she wanted him badly.

He walked backwards, deeper and deeper into the water. It hit both of their upper backs now, covering them and warming their bodies even more than before. He reached between them and grabbed his arousal, guiding it into her entrance. He sat her down on his member slowly, making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Ahh…" Regina groans. She sounded as if she was in pain, but Robin wasn't sure if it was a moan or not.

"Are you okay?" He asks, clearly concerned about the contorted expression his lover wore.

She nods, opening her eyes back up to sensually find his bright blue ones. She was a little embarrassed that she was so tight, but she didn't want to tell him that, obviously. She also didn't want to tell him that it had been a while since the last time she had done this. She just left it at a nod.

Robin grabbed her inner thighs and began swaying their bodies by lifting Regina off of him slightly, then setting her back down. Regina's hips started to sway on their own after she got over the initial shock. Her arms were wrapped around his neck to steady herself. They found their rhythm and went with it. Robin had somehow walked to the nearest rock sticking from the water. He pressed her against it and thrust into her deeper.

"Harder…" Regina moans.

Robin took his order and began pounding into her. Their hips hit with force under the water. The water was slowing his movements slightly.

"Faster, Robin…" Regina commands, her tone was full of lust.

Robin takes his order again, pounding into Regina hard and fast now. Regina's moans probably woke up every outdoor creature in that section of the forest. He was stretching her to her limits, hitting her in the exact spot she needed. He reached down to her breasts and began to suck at her nipples, biting gently and pulling at her skin. More moans from the both of them. Regina could feel her walls clenching around his length, she was coming close to her high.

Robin's body tensed and his fingers dug viciously into her rear, spilling himself inside of her. Regina felt his warm juices inside her walls, making her moan his name out in pure ecstasy and pleasure as she went over the edge. He rode her out until she came down from her high, then he pulled himself out from her. He set her down gently and slowly into the lake and smiled at her.

This was where it got awkward. They'd never even told each other "I love you", but they just made love together. What were they to say next? Would one of them break the ice and actually express their real love?

Instead, Robin just reached down and kissed Regina on the lips lovingly, hoping to say it silently. She smiled through the kiss, she felt safe and at home when his lips were on hers. She could get used to that feeling.

She looked into his sparkling eyes, they were full of love and care. Was she ever going to amount to him? She couldn't have. This would be a one time thing only. That was the plan until Robin's next words blurted from his mouth.

"I love you, Regina." He says, wiping the wet hair from her face.

She looked at him, completely shocked he'd actually said it. Robin was beginning to get worried, maybe he shouldn't have said that. Regina reached up and pecked him on the lips, "I love you, too." She states softly.

In that moment, all her worries and troubles were in the back of her mind. Pushed far away from her current thoughts. She didn't think about Henry, about Daniel, or about Zelena. Just about her and this wonderful man.

All this time, Regina hadn't noticed the lion tattoo. She was too lost in his eyes to even come to the conclusion that the had tattoos, but sooner or later she would find out. At least they got the "I love you" out of the way.

* * *

**Wow! How hot was that? Lol. I hope you all enjoyed, please review/favorite :) If you have any ideas on smutty oneshots (Anything with Regina exlcuding SwanQueen. I don't do anything without Regina.) please let me know in the reviews! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Echo**


End file.
